Tracking a moving signal source by passive methods has been difficult due to the Doppler shift that is introduced into the observations of each sensor. In general, the size of the Doppler shift varies in time as the source moves, and the amount of Doppler shift is not the same in observations made from different locations. Therefore, Doppler shifting cannot simply be removed from the data. Methods for tracking a signal source that account for Doppler shifting are needed.